Yatterannai Kibun
Yatteranai Kibun (やってらんない気分 lit. Feel Like I Can't Go On) is the ninth and bonus track of ClassicaLoid Musik Collection Vol. 1 and the ending theme for The First ClassicaLoid. It was also included as a bonus track in Vol. 4 of the same collection. The song is composed by Tsunku and performed by Claskey:Klasky. Lyrics TV Size Japanese= やってらんない気分　Yeah やってらんない気分　Yeah やってらんない気分　Yeah 完全にチェッ チェッ チェ チェ 無理　上品に　無理 無理　しをらしく　無理 無理　いい子なんて もう　やってらんない！ デコボココンビ なぜだか二人＝一人（ニコイチ） 少々騒がれちゃってる それでも　私は私 そしてね　あの子はあの子 だけれど　二人が様になるのね 可愛く　清楚で お淑やかなんて そんな風に育ってないもん やってらんない気分　Yeah やってらんない気分　Yeah やってらんない気分　Yeah 完全にチェッ チェッ チェ チェ 無理　絶対無理　無理 無理　絶対無理　無理 無理　絶対無理 もう　やってあげない そだども |-| Romaji= Yatteranai kibun Yeah Yatteranai kibun Yeah Yatteranai kibun Yeah Kanzen ni chet chet che che Muri jouhin ni muri Muri shiorashiku muri Muri ii ko nante Mou yatte rannai! DecoBoco Combi Nazedaka ni koichi Shoushou sawagare chatteru Soredemo watashi wa watashi Soshitene ano ko wa ano ko Dakeredo futari ga sama ni naru no ne Kawaiku seisode Oshitoyaka nante Sonna fuuni sodatte nai mon Yatteranai kibun Yeah Yatteranai kibun Yeah Yatteranai kibun Yeah Kanzen ni chet chet che che Muri zettai muri Muri zettai muri Muri zettai muri Mou yatte agenai! Sodadomo Full Japanese= やってらんない気分　Yeah やってらんない気分　Yeah やってらんない気分　Yeah 完全にチェッ チェッ チェ チェ 無理　上品に　無理 無理　しをらしく　無理 無理　いい子なんて もう　やってらんない！ デコボココンビ なぜだか二人＝一人（ニコイチ） 少々騒がれちゃってる それでも　私は私 そしてね　あの子はあの子 だけれど　二人が様になるのね 可愛く　清楚で お淑やかなんて そんな風に育ってないもん やってらんない気分　Yeah やってらんない気分　Yeah やってらんない気分　Yeah 完全にチェッ チェッ チェ チェ 無理　絶対無理　無理 無理　絶対無理　無理 無理　絶対無理 もう　やってあげない アベコベ性格　理解は不能ね 男子の趣味もかすらない それでも　なぜだかわかる そしてね　尊敬出来る 互いに　二人支えあってる お愛想　ニコパチ 脇締めてバイバイ そんなのがいいのね！？　どうぞ！ やってらんない気分　Yeah やってらんない気分　Yeah やってらんない気分　Yeah 完全にチェッ チェッ チェ チェ 無理　上品に　無理 無理　しをらしく　無理 無理　いい子なんて もう　やってらんない！ やってらんない気分　Yeah やってらんない気分　Yeah やってらんない気分　Yeah 完全にチェッ チェッ チェ チェ 無理　絶対無理　無理 無理　絶対無理　無理 無理　絶対無理 もう　やってあげない やってらんない気分　Yeah やってらんない気分　Yeah やってらんない気分　Yeah 完全にチェッ チェッ チェ チェ 無理　上品に　無理 無理　しをらしく　無理 無理　いい子なんて もう　やってらんない！ そだども やってまうねん |-| Romaji= Yatteranai kibun Yeah Yatteranai kibun Yeah Yatteranai kibun Yeah Kanzen ni chet chet che che Muri jouhin ni muri Muri shiorashiku muri Muri ii ko nante Mou yatterannai! DecoBoco Combi Nazedaka ni koichi Shoushou sawagare chatteru Soredemo watashi wa watashi Soshitene ano ko wa ano ko Dakeredo futari ga sama ni naru no ne Kawaiku seisode Oshitoyaka nante Sonna fuuni sodatte nai mon Yatteranai kibun Yeah Yatteranai kibun Yeah Yatteranai kibun Yeah Kanzen ni chet chet che che Muri zettai muri Muri zettai muri Muri zettai muri Mou yatte agenai! Abekobe seikaku rikai wa funou ne Danshi no shumi mo kasuranai Soredemo nazeda ka wakaru Soshitene sonkei dekiru Tagaini futari sasae atteru Oaisou nikopachi Waki shimete ByeBye Sonna no ga ii no ne!? Douzo! Yatteranai kibun Yeah Yatteranai kibun Yeah Yatteranai kibun Yeah Kanzen ni chet chet che che Muri jouhin ni muri Muri shiorashiku muri Muri ii ko nante Mou yatterannai! Yatteranai kibun Yeah Yatteranai kibun Yeah Yatteranai kibun Yeah Kanzen ni chet chet che che Muri zettai muri Muri zettai muri Muri zettai muri Mou yatte agenai! Yatteranai kibun Yeah Yatteranai kibun Yeah Yatteranai kibun Yeah Kanzen ni chet chet che che Muri jouhin ni muri Muri shiorashiku muri Muri ii ko nante Mou yatte rannai! Sodadomo Yatte mau nen Story Trivia * The song is alternatively translated as I Can't Take It in Crunchyroll subtitles. Video Category:Music Category:Claskey:Klasky Category:Songs